A Certain Move Point Acceleration
by AllSoonNoDairy
Summary: Warning: Just to be safe, story contains spoilers if you have not read up to at least NT 10 of the LN. Rated M for Language/Violence. With a Magic God causing disturbance in Tokyo Bay, weird occurrences happen throughout Academy City as well as the rise of a new found organization. Caught in the middle, will Accelerator be able to stop the impending calamity?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any of it's characters. The franchise is owned by Kazuma Kamachi, A talented work-horse of a writer. Any original characters that are implemented into the story are purely fictional, and are not intended to make fun of, or in any way be a representation of any factual people. Any person(s) who happen to share the same name is purely coincidental and not intentional. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

 **Prologue: Daily Life of Academy City's Strongest**

To the west of Tokyo is Academy City. As the name implies it's a city that is full of schools from kindergarten to college universities, research facilities, and other types of structures used for scientific and technological development and advancement. It makes sense as to why Academy City was about thirty years ahead in technology when compared to the rest world.

Out of the population of around 2.3 million residents, about eighty percent of that is students. The schools themselves are not your typical run of the mill academic schools. They are specifically made for people who have special powers, otherwise known as espers. The curriculum at these schools is catered for students to learn with the power of science to hone their abilities as well as help them control it.

Because of the many types of abilities that are found throughout the city, a level system was implemented into the curriculum throughout Academy City. The levels range from level 0s, who have basically no esper ability, to Level 5s, which is the highest level that can be obtained and are regarded as the strongest. There were currently only seven Level 5s throughout Academy city; they were all ranked based on their strength.

Number one: Accelerator. The person who stands on top of the Level 5s as Academy City's strongest esper who has the ability of complete vector control

Number two: Dark Matter, an esper that has the ability to wield an element not found anywhere on the planet, his name is Kakine Teitoku.

Number three: Railgun, or Misaka Mikoto has the ability to control electromagnetism. Being able to launch coins at the same speed as a railgun got her this nickname.

Number four: Meltdowner has the ability to destroy any mass using lasers that she shoots out. Her name was Mugino Shizuri.

Number five: Mental Out. A craftier ability that can control the minds of people, and she can even look inside a person's mind if need be. Shokuhou Misaki.

Number six: Number six is shrouded in mystery, no one really knows much about this person, let alone their name, what they look like, or what their esper power is. But the higher ups of Academy City see it fit that this person takes the sixth seat.

Number seven: Sogita Gunha, a gemstone with incredible strength. Researchers are still figuring out how exactly his ability works.

Each Level 5 esper has their own dedicated facilities throughout Academy City that do research to further develop their esper abilities. This story, however, revolves around a certain Level 5; the one who stands on top.

In a certain apartment, the television's channels were being switched from one channel to another, each channel only having the news because of some disturbance in Tokyo Bay. A highly dangerous individual was causing the disturbance, and the news was talking about how all countries wanted that person detained or taken care of. If not dealt with in a swift matter, threats of missiles launching towards Japan would be the next course of action.

"Tch. There's nothing but boring shit to watch on TV." Clicking his tongue and pressing the remote, a white haired boy turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the couch. This said boy was Academy City's ranked number one Level 5 esper, Accelerator. To be frank, the boy did not care if those missiles were fired or not, it wouldn't even leave a scratch on him. He has walked through the war heavy terrains of Russia during World War III and whatever weapons they had there couldn't even come close to leaving a scratch. That was just how powerful Accelerator was as an esper, but there are some people who seem to ignore that fact and chose to annoy the boy to death.

"Hey I was watching that! Says Misaka as Misaka throws a fit!" A little girl jumped from the couch and started throwing her small fists towards Accelerator, but all he had to do was keep his left hand and place it on her forehead to keep her from getting close. Due to her childlike size, her arms could not even reach halfway towards its target. To others it would look like he was bullying the girl, but believe it or not, this was something of a normal occurrence that happens more often than it should.

"As if a brat like you could understand what's going on!" Spat Accelerator as he donned a bored expression on his face. The girl he was dealing with was Last Order, the 20,001th clone of Misaka Mikoto that was created to function as the "command tower" for all the Misaka sisters. After a certain incident he took on the role of looking over the little girl.

"Misaka just wanted to keep updated with what's going on around Japan! Misaka protests as Misaka places both hands on her hips. Besides, how is Misaka supposed to learn how to understand if Misaka isn't even allowed to try? Misaka asks as Misaka tries to rationalize the conundrum you posed." Accelerator just looked at her with an irritated expression.

"Are you being serious right now? Don't be a fucking dumbass! Couldn't you just get that information off of the Misaka network?!" The boy exclaimed. It was true, it's not like Last Order had to specifically watch news programs, or read news herself to get up to date. Because of the Misaka network, if any of the sisters were to get that information, then all of the sisters would get updated. That was the point of the network in the first place. As the two argued, another person decided to add her two cents in.

" _Father_ is right big sis." The way the word _father_ was emphasized made Accelerator cringe, but decided to hold off on commenting as the person kept talking. "All of that information is within our network. I pity big sis for being an idiot." The girl that joined the conversation was wearing an Ao Dai outfit, which made her look unique and stand out in a crowd especially in Japan, but her hairstyle and face resembled that of Last Order.

The last one to speak, Misaka WORST, was another sister clone of Misaka Mikoto. Misaka WORST, however, was distinctively different than the other sisters, just like Last Order. She was created to harbor all of the negative emotions of the Misaka network. Despite Misaka WORST being created after Last Order, she had the body and face of the original Misaka Mikoto if she were to be an older high school girl. Accelerator found WORST during his visit in Russia during World War III, and after events piling up on each other, WORST ended up being under the care of Accelerator as well.

"Grrr! Do not call your big sis an idiot! Misaka shouts as Misaka points a finger at her younger sister!" The two girls started arguing, which lead to a more irrelevant topic.

"Oh my! _Big_ sis is getting upset!" WORST emphasized the one word that she knew would affect Last Order the most. And affect her it did.

"Now you have gone too far! Now got on your knees so that big sis can lecture you! Misaka says as Misaka stands on top of the couch to make herself seem taller." Maybe to humor her or she actually felt bad, WORST complied and prostrated herself. "Just because I'm small now, does not make it right to make fun of me! Misaka declares as Misaka admonishes the younger sister." Feeling triumphant Last Order puffed out her chest and had her hands on her hips. Misaka WORST smirked at this action.

"Well it's good to know that I don't have to be worried about being flat-chested when I grow up. I'm already filling out pretty well if I say so myself." WORST crossed her arms under her chest to inconspicuously push up her more than ample breasts.

"You just wait! Misaka will grow up and have bigger ones than you someday! Misaka declares as Misaka looks forward to her uncertain future." The girls were starting to get on the strongest esper's nerves, and being in the middle of two girls bickering was not making it any better.

"Would the two of you brats, please shut the hell up?!" Accelerator yelled with the stomp of his modern cane as he stood up. The two girls stopped arguing and turned their attention to Accelerator.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Misaka softly whispers as Misaka apologizes averting her gaze."

"Kekeke, Looks like daddy is angry with us. What are you going to do? Give us a spanking for being _naughty girls_? Kyahaha!" With a sinister cackle, WORST looked over with interest to see what the boy would do. To her surprise, he did not even respond to her remark, but turned and started walking towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going? Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head slightly with a questioning look."

"None of your damn business, now be a good girl and stay in this damned apartment. Play with WORST or something." As he reached for the knob on the door, the door swung open knocking Accelerator over. Right through the doorway a woman with grocery bags came in with a big smile on her face. Behind her was another woman in a lab coat who walked in right after her. The former woman began to speak with excitement.

"I got a lot of meat and veggies as a present from the local super market so let's have hot pot tonight!... Hey where's Accelerator?" The woman, Yomikawa Aiho, asked. She was a member of Anti-Skill, which acted as the police force of Academy City, and as luck would have it she owned the apartment that Accelerator and the two sister clones lived in. Yomikawa still had her Kevlar vest on, so it was safe to assume that she came straight home after her shift.

The other woman who wore a lab coat was Yoshikawa Kikyou, a long time friend of the Anti-Skill member and also one of the scientists who was a part of the research facility that monitored Accelerator's development in the past.

"I can't imagine your adoptive father would just walk out without bringing you two with him. You girls are like his pride and joy, even if he doesn't show it." Yoshikawa stated she closed the door behind her.

"Well father was about to leave, but now he is on the ground over there… you knocked him over when you burst into the apartment… Pft- Bwahahaha!" Unable to control herself, WORST burst out into laughter while pointing at the floor near the kitchen. The two older women looked over to the floor to see Accelerator glaring up at them from the spot that he was pushing himself up from.

"Yomikawa!" The angry expression that crept its way throughout his face and cold tone would normally send shivers down most people. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa were not normal to say the least.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry, now be a good a good boy and help me sort out the groceries." Yomikawa responded as she tossed the backs onto his lap.

"And give me a back rub. My muscles are so stiff today." Yoshikawa chimed in as she rolled her shoulders.

"I'm not going to help you with anything, you could have those two brats over there help you guys while I go out for a bit." Slowly getting up, he placed the bags onto the counter and started making his way towards the door. Before he opens the door, a scarf was thrown over his head from behind. He stood there for a bit before adjusting the scarf around his neck then turned his head to look down at the person who gave it to him. What he sees is Last Order looking up at him worriedly.

"It's a little cold out there according to the forecast, Misaka states as Misaka double checks with the other sisters." It only took a couple of seconds for Last Order to get a response, "I know the forecasts have been inaccurate recently, but the other sisters on the Misake network can confirm, Misaka report as Misaka smiles trying to make up for the fact that she had angered you earlier."

Accelerator then looked at the two young girls who watched him silently. He could feel the two older women smiling at him off to the side, but he chose not to confront them. He honestly never really knew what to say in these situations. Scratching at the electrode switch on his neck he thought for a bit before letting out a soft sigh.

"Look I'm going to be out for a bit. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but until then be good little girls and stay here and help out Yomikawa and Yoshikawa with whatever they need, we are guests after all." Last Order and Yomikawa gave him a warm smile, while WORST just smirked at him. Turning his heel, the boy proceeded to go through the apartment's door, closing it lightly behind him. A short silence ensued before it was broken up by the scientist.

"Why can't that boy be more honest with himself?" Yoshikawa asked as she rubbed her own shoulders.

"Father is so tsundere!" WORST commented accompanied with a snicker.

"He's just not used to it Misaka states as Misaka tries to steal a Popsicle from the freezer during this heartwarming event."

"Oi, you can't have that just yet, you haven't even eaten dinner. I don't want you ruining your appetite now." Yomikawa admonished Last Order as she took the frozen treat away from her.

"Man, being here in this apartment makes me feel like I'm part of some comedic family oriented show." Yoshikawa said, as she went to help out her friend prepare the vegetables. "It'd be nice if things were always this peaceful."

"Yeah, well with Academy City being the way it is, it's hard to catch a break. We have to make the best of these down times." Yomikawa stated as she started taking out the meat from the bag to start defrosting them.

The room was full of chatter from the four girls, as they started preparing for a hot pot. Yomikawa got a lot of ingredients from the supermarket so they had enough to do hot pot for the next few days. It was times like this where everyone gathered like a true family, sharing moments together away from their busy life outside of the apartment.

It was just like any other ordinary day in the daily life of Academy City's strongest.

At least it should have been, but in the depths of the underground world of Academy City, a group of people were congregating; waiting for the perfect time to execute their plan to commandeer the city as their own. Five hooded figures circled around in an area in a park that no one frequents.

"Are we sure that no one can hear us here?" A deep raspy voice asked whilst looking at the other members in the group.

"Yes sir! I put up talismans around the area that prevents sound from escaping so we should be good. I also set up some charms as well to notify us if someone waltzes right into the park." Another, much younger voice replied, while rolling two marbles around in his right palm. "So far, the coast is clear Mr. Pompasceu."

The other members remained silent as they waited for their leader, Pierre Pompasceu's orders. Reading the atmosphere, the older man started the mission briefing.

"I will keep this short. As you all have read on the mission's documents, we are to secure a target that resides in this city. We need this target alive; any others that get in the way do not matter. Dispose of them in any matter you see fit."

"Well I'll be the one to ask just for some clarification, but what happens if the target gets injured during the process of capture? Does that affect our pay at all?" Another member interjected, cutting into the leader's briefing. Pierre let out a frustrated sigh for being interrupted before answering.

"The higher ups only need the target to be alive. Nothing was specifically stated about the target coming unharmed. The organization already paid in advance, anything else we do well from here on out just gets us a bonus. But we need to be as discrete as we can be. Now I know you like to do things the flashy way Bryce, but please try to be tame this time around." It is too early for our organization to make itself known to the world." After airing out the clarification, the leader continued to discuss the mission. "You all had a week to scout out the city, so you should all have a good idea of the city's layout and possible hiding spots. This should be an easy mission." Taking a moment to pause for any questions, one of the other members who during the briefing took out a mechanical backpack spoke up with an inquiry.

"This is a little late, but I was doing maintenance on my Biotic Utility Pack, and it seems that most of its functions are not working. I understand that all of us have different functions for their respective Biotic UPs, but is anyone else having this issue?" He lifted up the backpack while asking.

Biotic Utility Packs, or Biotic UPs, are engineered to do a wide range of tasks. Rumors state that it was a prototype model that originated in Academy City, but it was discontinued because of the dangers it presented. The part of the Biotic UP that rests on the back injects itself into the spinal nerves and sends electromagnetic pulses that heighten the users' senses. The pack itself houses some grenades and grappling hooks, kind of what you would see in comic books.

"Mine has been working fine this past week. What are the functions that still work?" The sole female member of the group responded.

"The sensory boosters are still up and running, but everything else is pretty much offline. You can never trust faulty technology. Luckily for me I can use my cloaking spells to scout." The former member stated as he continued to examine his Biotic UP.

"Well Methi, use your spells wisely in the meantime." Pierre responded to the younger man who was having issues with his equipment. "This is your first mission as one of us, last thing we need is for you to get caught in a fight without any more magical energy in you. Just be on standby and be our ears and eyes." The leader chimed in, as they were running out of time for their little meeting.

Before Pierre could discuss more, the sound of a cell phone went off. It happened to be Methi's phone, who answered it. After a few exchanges he hung up.

"Sir, the target is now leaving their residence. Orders?" All eyes turned to their leader. The night was young, and it was more of a better time than ever to initiate the mission.

"Alright, you each know your individual assignments, let's get this shit over with so we can all go home and get paid that bonus. For power to change the world, and for the prosperity of the Neo World Order!" All members gave a short salute before dispersing into different directions. And just like that, the atmosphere of the park returned to normal with no trace of people ever being there in the first place.

Silence fell on the abandoned park, and after some time, a lone figure walked out from behind a nearby tree and inspected the area. He wore a Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his chest and abs. The young man also donned black sunglasses despite being night time. If the exposed chest didn't catch a person's attention in the first place, his blonde hair would.

"Looks like things are starting to get interesting around here. I figured since Kami-yan was out of the city most of the excitement would go along with him." Talking to no one in particular, the young man bent over to pick up a cigarette butt, and examined it. "Now I wonder who their target is…" Pocketing the trash for later analysis, the young man turned around and walked towards the city. "The underground organizations of Academy City may have been dissolved by Accelerator's hands, but there are still those who thirst for power."

It may not have been ordinary by most standards, but it was definitely a typical night for Academy City.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion of Dissonance

**Reunion of Dissonance**

Where was he headed off to? It didn't really matter. The young man just wanted to get a breather from the apartment and that warm atmosphere. It was not that he didn't like the feeling, it was more of the fact that he did not know how to respond to such an environment. For all that he could remember he had been alone. Everyone had kept their distance from him because of his ability of complete vector control. Experiments on top of experiments were done on him, which lead him to be number one. That of course led to the project to get him to become the first Level 6 esper, but that idea was scrapped once a Level 0 "Hero" beat him. The "Hero" that beat him was none other than Kamijou Touma, a Level 0 esper with the ability to negate any power with his right hand. Right now, that "Hero" is in Tokyo Bay where all the fuss is about at the moment, but Accelerator wasn't worried about it.

"That Bastard with shit for luck should be able to pull through." Talking to no one in particular Accelerator snapped out of his thoughts and looked around him. He ended up in front of a convenience store while in thought. "Well that's pretty dangerous. I walked all the way to this store on autopilot without paying attention to where I was walking. Makes one appreciate just how complex the human mind can be." The decision to go into the store to purchase a drink was made so that his little trip would not be a total waste of time.

Accelerator walked over to the aisle that had his favorite canned coffee. On a good day, he would sometimes buy out all of the stock on the shelves to save time from having to make multiple trips. Unfortunately for Academy City's strongest, there was only one can left all the way in the back of the shelf. Reaching out to grab the can, the esper felt nothing but air. Slightly confused, the esper wrote it off as miscalculating the distance of the can.

"What the hell? I must be way out of it today." Trying to reach for the can a second time, he fails to grab it yet again. Normally he would think that he was tired and his depth perception was off, but that seemed like a less likely reason. He reached out one more time, focusing on the canned coffee without blinking and before he was able to touch it, the can had completely disappeared. "…" Accelerator was not ammused to say the least; someone was messing around with him out of pleasure.

There were a wide range of espers in Academy City that had different abilities, such as making things invisible, moving things with telekinesis, blowing things up, teleportation, using dark matter, control of electromagnetism on the same level as a Railgun, use of lasers that could destroy any mass, mind control, and superhuman strength; those were just a few abilities to name compared to Academy City's vast demographic. But even with any of those abilities there were very few people who had the nerve to mess with Accelerator. That idea in itself narrowed it down to just a couple of people. After the fiasco with his last fight with Kakine; he ruled Dark Matter and Meltdowner out of the equation. The only ability he could think of that had to do with moving an object would be some sort of power from the teleportation tree, and there was only one person with such an ability that knew who he was but would still try to piss him off.

"Move Point huh? You know… If you had a fucking death wish, you could have just asked me normally to end your pathetic life!" He turned around to meet face to face with a young woman who had on a mischievous grin. She stood defiantly looking at him with a hand on her hip, the other hand holding the last can of coffee.

The girl in question had a… unique sense of fashion. She had her hair in two thin ponytails, and always carried around a long black flashlight. What she wore, or barely wore, were bandage wraps that concealed her ample chest, a short black mini skirt, and a black high school blazer that she only hung off of her shoulders. To be frank, with her slim figure, long legs, and curves in the right places, one would probably think that she was a model of some sort. Either that, or a high schooler that worked as an escort at night. Her clothes honestly did not show a sense of innocence, but it still left a sense of imagination for onlookers.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Cause, I can't take you seriously with you being crippled and all." Was the response the girl gave as she tossed the boy his canned coffee, but Accelerator just ignored the can as he continued to glare at the exhibitionist.

Before the can could hit his chest, the girl pointed the flashlight at the can and flicked the flashlight upwards in a quick motion. The can disappeared and reappeared on top of Accelerator's head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you bitch?!" Patience wearing thin, Accelerator growled out his frustration.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby! I was just messing around with you. You really need to learn to lighten up a little you know? And I would appreciate it if you would not call me a bitch, I have a name. It's Musujime Awaki. It would be nice if you could at least remember your former teammate's name." Awaki crossed her arms as she returned a challenging glare at the number one esper. Accelerator frowned at this.

"Oh cut the crap, we weren't really a team and you know it. We all had our own motives for working in GROUP and did our own shit. We were nothing but puppets of the higher ups to do their dirty work." Grabbing the can off of his head he made way to the counter of the convenience store, Awaki following closely behind him. "Did I say you could follow me?" Standing his ground, Accelerator did not bother to turn himself around since he knew she was paying attention to him.

"Is there something wrong with that? Besides who said I was following you? We were in an aisle and the only way to the exit is to go down this way. There is no need to act like the world revolves around you, Mr. _Strongest Esper of Academy City_."

"Well that's fine and all, but could you walk a little bit further away? Your tits are bumping onto my back with every step I take." Ignoring the fact that Awaki had put a strong emphasis on his title, he tried saying the first thing that came to mind that would get the level 4 esper to leave him alone.

" _Oh_? Is the lolicon afraid of the mere mature assets of a woman?" Mockingly, Awaki purposely got closer to Accelerator, declining his request to back off.

"Shut the hell up Musujime, do you want me to beat the shit out of you? I've done it once in the past and I sure as hell can do it again." Accelerator threatened as he was paying for his drink. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how one looks at it, the cashier was afraid that the threat was directed at him so he ran to the back room to hide, not taking his payment. The two just stood there in silence before the boy decided to place the payment on the table before walking towards the exit, with the Level 4 girl closely in tow.

The silence did not last long between the two as they walked out of the store and continued their little spat as they walked side by side along the sidewalk.

"Yeah well, I went easy on you that time since I heard that you were weaker due to an injury." Awaki countered, trying to gain the upper hand in the argument.

"Oh really? I still remember that desperate expression of yours once you learned that I was weaker than before. I think I remember you saying that even you could beat me? That did not end to well for you at all." Accelerator commented as he continued to walk with no destination in mind.

"Yeah whatever, that was a couple of months back anyways." Suddenly losing interest in the conversation, Awaki looked up at some of the wind turbines that supplied power for Academy City's functions. Heaving an annoyed sigh, Accelerator looked over at the girl who was walking with him. He figured there was something more as to why Awaki decided to spend time pestering him.

"So… What's up?" He asked after deliberately holding back his annoyance just this once.

"Oh?! So you are capable of having a normal conversation?" Mockingly, Awaki froze in place and acted as if she had discovered a new shocking revelation.

"Oh bite me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You know what? Forget I even said anything, now just leave me alone." Accelerator picked up his walking speed, but Awaki was able to keep up with him since he had to make sure that his body was stabilized with the modern cane that he used.

"Geeze you're no fun at all." Awaki pouted as she kept following him.

"Oh? And I suppose your idea of "fun" is stalking me and belittling me? Is that supposed to be fun? Because right now, all you are doing is succeeding in giving me a massive headache." Accelerator retorted.

"Oh that's just entertainment on my end, but if you want, I could show you the kind of fun I can be!" With a smirk Awaki sent him a quick wink.

"Stop fucking around. With the way you dress and the way you talk, I'm surprised you haven't been kidnapped by some hormone driven dickhead yet. Seriously you're asking for it."

"Is that concern I hear? Or are you just saying that because you are one of those 'hormone driven dickheads'? Hm?" Walking a little bit in front of him, Awaki made sure to sway her hips before she turned to face him with another mocking expression. "Besides, you don't have to worry about 'lil ol me. You're right after all, it's not like we were close as teammates anyways."

"Oh, fuck it. Do whatever the fuck you want." Choosing not to say anything else to keep the pointless banter from continuing, Accelerator allowed Awaki to continue walking with him. After a stagnant air of silence ensued Awaki started humming random jingles off tune probably as a way to make things less awkward.

True enough, both Accelerator and Awaki were former members of GROUP, one of the many "teams" of the dark side of Academy City. What these so called "teams" were utilized for was to be sent out as "cleaners" that took out the city's "trash". The members that made up GROUP were Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Etzali "Mitsuki Unabara", Accelerator, and Musujime Awaki. It was also true that the members always kept to themselves and just worked together to get the job done faster. After a certain event, most of the underground's teams were dismantled, setting the members free from such a blood soaked life.

Awaki always felt that it was just the normal thing to do to just mind her own business and complete the missions she was given, but a part of her also wished that she had learned at least a little bit about each member she worked with. The girl thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to do so, so she chose to break the ice.

"So Accelerator, do you live in this direction?" The girl asked, for once genuinely trying to start a normal conversation.

"Kind of, I suppose. I am sort of boarding at an apartment of an acquaintance of mine. What about you?" Responding to her question, Accelerator returned the question as well out of boredom. Awaki smiled seeing Accelerator actually engage in the conversation, albeit the bored expression was there, but he was trying.

"Nope, I actually live in the opposite direction from here with a guardian." With a slight movement of her head she looked towards the direction of where she supposedly lived. Her answer made the boy dumbfounded.

"Then why the hell are you walking this way?"

"Well I was out shopping with my guardian down this way, and she was taking too long so I decided to take a stroll around the area. That's when I spotted you walking down this street to the convenience store. I actually called out to you many times, but you seemed to be in deep thought. I was actually with you all the way to the store, but you never noticed. I had to make sure that you made it to your destination safely."Awaki replied in a "matter-of-factly" tone. Scoffing, Accelerator thought a little bit before looking over to Awaki.

"Well your concern was a waste, but thanks I guess. Next time, don't even bother. I would have been fine either way." He took note of the lack of people on the streets. It wasn't that late, but he guessed that things had been this way ever since World War III. Students have been living in fear; some parents even pulled their kids out of Academy City because of the dangers it has been getting involved in.

"Wow, you could be more thankful you know?" The sarcastic tone Awaki had was starting to irritate the boy.

"Well if you're going to be an ass about it, I can always take back whatever level of thanks I had just given you." He replied in a disinterested manner.

"No, no I didn't mean to be so sarcastic about it! It's just… I don't know… It's kind of surprising coming from you, you know?" Defending herself, Awaki brought both of her hands together as if in prayer over her head as she bowed.

"Ugh, stand up straight; you're making things really awkward. Look, your tits are sagging due to gravity." Pointing down to her chest, Accelerator averted his gaze elsewhere. Looking up at him with a devious smirk, Awaki stood up and walked closer up to Accelerator, to pinch his cheeks.

"Aw, no need to be so modest! If you want to look, go right ahead! Who knew that you had such an innocent side to you?" Pulling his cheeks in different directions, Awaki started to giggle to herself despite the obvious anger that was building up in the strongest esper.

"Mushuhime… Gef your fhucking hans ohff ohf meh." Unable to understand what he had just said, Awaki kept playing with his cheeks until she was content, ending it off with ruffling his hair. His cheeks had a tint of pink due to the pinching session he had received. "Who would have thought that you were this fucking annoying. I pray to whatever god out there, that you don't do the same things to the little boys that you are so obsessed with." Lightly rubbing one of his cheeks with his free hand, he looked over at Awaki with contempt in his eyes. Awaki, however, was off in her own little world as she giggled to herself.

"Ah, there is nothing that can compare to the cuteness and softness of a little kids! Such innocence and hope for the future! Don't get me wrong, I am in no way a shotacon! But I sure hope that when I have kids there is at least one boy!" Awaki became giddy and started prancing around the sidewalk they were walking along. Accelerator observed the girl as she did so, choosing not responding to her comment.

 _'Was Musujime always this bubbly? Back when we were pawns of the underground she was nothing but an annoying little shit. Well to be fair we were all on edge, the fuckers upstairs had different things they were holding hostage to keep us from turning against them.'_ Accelerator compared the past Awaki, to the Awaki that was in front of him now, _'Well she is also a normal girl. I guess now that we are free, the pressure is gone and we could go back to having a somewhat normal life. So I guess I really did make a difference after all…'_ Heaving another sigh Accelerator's lips lightly curled up into a smile, an expression that he rarely makes other than the usual psychopathic smile he would have on when going on his rampages. He felt himself relax a little more as he lightly basked in the small accomplishment that he had been a part of. Successfully disbanding GROUP and for all of its members to not be bound by the people working on the dark side, was not an easy feat, but it he did it.

After calming herself down and wiping the small tears of joy that had formed at the corners of her eyes, Awaki looked up and saw an expression on Accelerator's face that she had never thought was even possible for him to express. It was hard to describe, she could tell that he was genuinely smiling even if it was just a slight tilt upwards of his lips. It was more noticeable because of the fact that she remembered him to always have a scowl. His facial muscles were more relaxed and his eyes… The red eyes that had a piercing glare at all times, containing all of the hate and despair at the world it sees, was nothing but beautiful at that moment. There were no traces of hate, rage, or despair. In Awaki's eyes, Accelerator looked almost angelic as he looked at her with that smile. Now whether the smile was directed at her or not, was a whole different thing all together. Nonetheless Awaki could feel her heart beat faster as her cheeks began to flush red as she realized they had maintained their eye contact for quite some time.

"A-ahhh, well Komoe-sensei must be looking for me right now, wouldn't want her to catch me walking around town at night with a guy. She'd probably think we were dating or something haha—Not that I would mind if she thought that, but we aren't dating, so we need to keep misunderstandings to a minimum right? Ack, what the hell am I even saying?!" Panicking a little, Awaki's heart wouldn't stop beating faster. She also had to regulate her breathing because she apparently forgot how to breathe for a brief moment. A little confused of the girls actions, Accelerator slightly tilted his head.

"Huh? Would it really matter if others thought that? It's not like it's the truth anyways, people just like to assume and gossip about stupid shit. What matters is that we both know it isn't true right?" Accelerator asked as he continued to watch the flustered Awaki. If he had to be honest, it was kind of entertaining.

"Well… No it wouldn't matter, but—look it's really complicated alright?" Bringing both of her hands to cover her blushing cheeks, Awaki kept looking at different objects in the area to get her mind off of whatever it was that was making her feel this way. "You wouldn't understand a young maiden's heart anyways!" Saying whatever came to her mind first, the girl at this point wanted to run away from all the embarrassing things she was blabbering about. "I just want to dig a hole and burry myself in it so I don't say more stupid things." She was now holding her head and crouching down trying to hide from the world. All of these actions happened in a matter of seconds, and Accelerator was still unsure of what to say.

"Hmm… I don't really understand, but whatever." Shrugging Accelerator turned to continue walking back to Yomikawa's apartment. "I guess it was nice seeing you Musujime. Be careful not to get jumped by a lot of horny guys on your way home." He slightly waved as he kept walking. After three steps he noticed something fall in front of him. Accelerator switched gears as he soon as he noticed more pieces of screws and debris falling in front of him. Reactively looking up he saw a whole mass of metal construction beams falling towards the spot the two of them were standing at. "Oh fuck me!" he roared as he quickly turned to face the girl was near him.

Awaki was confused of the last part of his statement, but she watched him as his arm shot up to the electrode control box that was on his neck to turn on the switch. In the next instant he became a blur and disappeared from her sight and felt him run into her wrapping both arms around her small waist.

"E-eh?!" Was the only thing she could get out before she felt her surroundings flash by her, or rather she was moving abnormally fast away from her original starting point. After taking time to make sense of the situation, Awaki had deduced that the boy had used his Vector Control ability to propel himself forward and to make sure not to injure her when he picked her up, recalculated the vectors around her to make it as painless as possible. It really was an amazing ability, if used correctly. Seeing it utilized in close proximity was an even better display of the concentration and control that the boy had to have to accomplish such tasks. It was beginning to make more sense as to why Accelerator was the undisputed number one Level 5 esper of Academy City.

While still in the air, Accelerator who was holding Awaki, propped her in a different position to make carrying her easier. He skidded to a stop about thirty feet away from the spot they were originally standing at, taking care to make it as soft of a landing for the person he was carrying. The said spot was now a graveyard of metal beams scattered about, pavement wrecked by the force.

"Why don't you come out and fucking show yourself, third string! I'll show you how the starters of Academy City play!" Accelerator yelled out in the direction of the wreckage.

Now in a princess carry, Awaki could do nothing but look at the boy who was carrying her. She felt her heart drop at the sight she saw. Accelerator who had a soft expression not too long ago, now had his usual scowl, lips slowly turning into the most psychopathic grin he could muster.

Eyes burning with rage, the coldness and the focus that were in those eyes.

She knew what that look meant.

Accelerator was ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 2: Even Monsters Have Hearts

****

**Even Monsters Have Hearts**

Accelerator looked over at the pile of metal beams and thought of how if he was even just a second later, they would have been crushed under that pile. He would have been fine because of his auto reflect ability, but Awaki on the other hand would not have been so lucky. The only way she could have gotten out of that mess was to teleport herself out of danger, but Accelerator knew that she has had trouble teleporting herself because of a past trauma. She was slowly getting over it, and a near-death situation is not the best place to go testing things out. This was obviously not some convenient accident. They were being targeted, but the question was who had the nerve to do such a thing?

"You must have a big pair on you if you think you can live after pulling a stunt like that!" Yelling at the top of his lungs Accelerator began to scout the area, looking for his prey. The only response that was given was pure and empty silence. Accelerator became impatient of waiting and set Awaki down back on her feet. "Alright you assholes, if you want to play this game then by all means, let's play. It'll make it all the better for me when I find you and shove your heads up your assholes!" His threat that was complemented with a maniacal cackle echoed throughout the deserted street. This had sent shivers down Awaki's spine. She could not understand why, but she did not like seeing the young man like this. Not too long ago, the two of them were bickering over utter nonsense. They even had a somewhat normal conversation, which was actually amazing in itself, considering their history.

Before, when they were still in GROUP, she could have cared less about her 'teammates' well being. All that mattered to her back then was to go out and complete every mission that was given and to receive payment. It's not like she had a choice anyways. If she were to refuse any missions that she was given, then there would be consequences. If it was not for the higher-ups having leverage on her, she would have just went on with her daily life as a student of Academy City. But of course with her luck, the higher ups had different plans for her. Because of that, she did not even care if she had to rile up Academy City's Monster herself to heighten her chances of success with any of the missions given.

 _'Academy City's Monster?'_ She watched the boy's back as he walked towards the area that was attacked, her heart ached. _'No… that's wrong… He isn't a monster…'_ Awaki mentally slapped herself for foolishly calling Accelerator a monster. Academy City's number one marched onwards, cracking his fingers and neck along the way. Awaki was still stuck in place, unsure of what to do in this situation. During their time in GROUP, she would have been rearing to jump into the fight, but something just felt off about this situation. She focused at the young man, feeling that she would find the answer if she focused hard enough. _'He was forced to kill... Just like me, he killed in order to keep the ones he loved safe. The higher-ups threatened to harm those in our lives if we did not do what they asked us to do. But now that we are released from the clutches of the underground, he doesn't need to kill anymore. I can't just let him go through with this, I have to stop him!'_

She took a couple of steps forward towards the boy with an outstretched arm trying to stop his pursuit, but the hostile pressure and malice that he was emitting was admittedly too intimidating to approach. She would be lying if she said that she was not afraid of Accelerator at the moment. She hated the fact that she had to admit that, but despite having that fear she could not just let him go.

He continued his pursuit cackling hysterically along the way.

She didn't want him to go.

He wanted to do nothing but kill.

 _'No, this isn't right. I have to stop him, and get out of this area!'_

Accelerator reached the spot where he and Awaki had been before, having a seemingly normal conversation. It may have been for only a brief moment, but he thought about the events leading up to this point. _'I guess it was pretty stupid of me to think that I could start on a path to a normal life. A person like me with the blood of over ten thousand clones on his hands trying to do so is just a big joke. Hell I easily killed many more after I was sucked into the underground organization of Academy City. Me, a fucking hero? I'm far from it. I already let go of the ideal of becoming a hero. That bastard level zero showed me that it wasn't about being a hero or a villain. What mattered was standing up and doing everything I can to protect the ones that are important to me.'_ He took a deep breath before he scanned the area once more.

He was never much of a sentimental person; then again, he was never really given the opportunity to be sentimental. All for the sake of research while growing up, he was asked to do various things using his abilities without question. The point in his life when the researchers took him in, he was no longer human. He did as he was told with no question just to get acknowledgement, but that became sparse as time passed by. He was not stupid enough to look away from what his true value was to that research facility. A disposable man made weapon of destruction. A boy whose innocence was taken away at such a young age was nothing more but a monster. Oddly enough, he always accepted that fact.

It was because he was a monster that he could kill.

 _'I can kill. I can stop things from getting worse. It may be wrong to think this way, but I'm the only one who can do this. I'm already a murderer, so instead of others getting their hands dirty, I will do it for them. There are people who do not need to get involved in the affairs of the underworld, and I'll make damn sure that I prevent the underworld from taking hold of them.'_ Accelerator's mind went on to thinking about those who were involved in his life, and pictured them being taken away from him. There was Last Order, who basically forced herself into his life. Misaka WORST, who decided to tag along as a means to observe the boy as he tried to reconcile with his past. Yoshikawa Kikyou, who knew Accelerator the longest, and if he had to be honest was probably the closest thing to a mother figure he had. Yomikawa Aiho, a woman who accepted Accelerator and both of the girls he was a pseudo guardian for without any question and gave them a place to call home.

What was even more interesting to the boy was that he started thinking about GROUP as well, and its former members. He couldn't really say that they were close at all since it was strictly business with them, but the time spent doing missions together was there. To think that A couple of months ago, there were barely any people who wanted to be even near Accelerator. Life can be strange in a sense that you can never really tell what it will throw at you.

But that is exactly what worried Accelerator. Now that there were more people involved in his life, there was now this uncomfortable feeling of pressure and anxiety. One small mishap and he could lose everything. He strongly refused to let any mishaps happen. With that thought in mind Accelerator readied himself to jump up to the top of the building where the metal beams originally came from, but was stopped when he felt someone grab onto his wrist. He made sure not to let his ability dismantle the surprisingly soft hand that pulled lightly to keep him from moving. If he wanted, he could have wrenched his wrist away from the culprit, the grip was not strong at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Musujime?!" He barked as he turned towards the girl who had grabbed his wrist.

"Accelerator, let's just get out of here…" She pleaded while trying her hardest to not turn away from his piercing gaze. Accelerator sighed at the young girl's request.

"How about you get the fuck out of here like the scared little girl you are! I don't know if you noticed, but some fucker just tried to us! I have to identify who the fucking assailant is!" Yelling, Accelerator yanked his arm to try and get her to release him, but she just held on tighter which in turn pulled her closer to him. She used her free hand to brace the impact of colliding with his chest. The girl could no longer bring herself to look up at Academy City's strongest, she could not get rid of the fear she has of being hurt.

"Let me go, before I rip your arm off!" He threatened as he stared down at the top of the auburn haired girl's head. Awaki knew that his threat was not an empty one. In the state he was in, he would do it if she was not careful, but if she let him go right now, he would only fall deeper into the darkness. The only thing she could do was plead some more.

"Please?" Awaki pleaded again as her grip tightened not only on his wrist, but on a piece of the boy's shirt where here hand rested as well. Accelerator, who was on the verge of yelling at her one last time, stopped himself as he noticed that his acquaintance's body was shaking all over ever so slightly. She was afraid, not because of some random person who was after their lives. What she feared was Accelerator himself.

"Look, Awaki, I honestly don't know what to say in this situation. But now is not the time to think, we have to act before something else happens. Now let go." He half expected her to pout some more, but she ended up letting go. Before he could turn around, Awaki wrapped her slender arm around his, and quickly pulled out her flashlight.

"I'm sorry Accelerator… I kept asking to get your consent, but seeing as you are stubborn as hell, letting go is not an option right now!" She needed to get them out of there. And she had to do it now. Focusing on a destination, she settled for the alleyway a couple of blocks away. In just a flick of her wrist the two espers disappeared from the deserted street.

 **In Between the Lines**

With the departure of the two espers, the street was quiet. In the graveyard of metal construction beams, a lone beam off to the side started to warp in and out of its physical form, and changed into a shape of a young man. The man climbed to the topmost beam and sat on it, pulling out his phone to make a call. It only took a couple of rings before the call his answered.

"Sorry to say boss, but the target got away. There's also another person with the target, I don't really know what their abilities are but should I pursue them?" The man asked into the phone.

"No, that will be alright Bryce. We know close to nothing about the target's companion's abilities, you have done your part." Pierre's voice responded on the other end. Bryce took this time to take out a cigarette and light it up.

"Yeah, I was too careless. If only they had taken just one more step, they would have entered my field, and this job would be finished. Well, for safety measures I have the area on lockdown. There isn't anywhere that the target could escape to without setting off one of my charms to keep track of the target." Bryce took a long and slow drag from his cigarette and let the smoke sit in his throat before slowly exhaling it out. "After seeing the target myself, I sure as hell am not going to let them out of my sights. She had mighty damn fine legs and her juicy hips and chest are not something to scoff at. I'd love to see what her face looks like when she's terrified. Just thinking about the despair on her face as I have my way with her, man I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"Bryce, focus on the job that has been given to you." Pierre commanded. The Neo World Order's leader knew of the tendencies that the fellow member, Bryce Powers, had when it came to women. Despite being only sixteen, Bryce was trialed as an adult and convicted of multiple offenses of rape and murdering of women, the order in which those actions were carried out wasn't necessarily in that order all the time. He was supposed to serve a lifetime in prison, but after forming a contract with a demon, he was able to escape within a year.

The formation of that contract was what landed Bryce a position in the Neo World Order. The order itself was a group of magicians, but unlike the Roman Catholic division, The Neo World Order were magicians that embraced the ideas of science as well as the magic world. In fact, all the members of the order were exiled from the Roman Catholic sect.

"I understand boss, but like you said before, as long as the target, Musujime Awaki was captured alive then the mission is a success. Me just having a couple of squeezes out of her should be fine." Taking another drag from his cigarette, Bryce took a look at his watch noticing that it was almost nine in the evening. "How is the second team doing? Are they set up for the second phase of our plan?"

"The temporary home base is all set up; we just need to capture the target now. After that everything should fall into place." Before Bryce could respond, his phone gave a notification of another member calling.

"Ah, I'll contact you later boss, I have another call coming in from Methi… I will keep you updated on the target. Later." Hanging up to pick up the next call, he reached down pulled a knife from its holder that was strapped to his right leg. "Found the target?"

"Y-yeah, it looks like they tried to escape through an alley way a couple of blocks from your area. I'm w-with Bijan Poptal currently in pursuit, if they ever go into a secluded area I w-will use my binding spells to keep them in place until you get here." The voice that responded was low and muffled, a mixture of nervousness and trying to keep a low profile. Methi Krojak was a magician that specialized in cloaking spells, and binding spells. The newest member of the Neo World Order, Methi was still a greenhorn when it came to missions. Bryce couldn't stand Methi's usual nervous personality, but Methi's abilities were of use to the order, so he had to tolerate it.

"Do me a favor and make sure you bind the target in a compromising position for me. I'll give you my bonus if you can get her tied up and naked." The convict requested as he examined his sharpened knife. The young man on the other line became uneasy.

"Y-you know, I don't think that would really be a n-nice thing to d-do Bryce."

"Yeah and no one asked for your opinion you damn virgin. Now if I get there and there's no feast waiting for me to devour, then I am going to spill your guts all over the place. I am your fucking senior, so do what I fucking tell you to do. I'll be on my way, don't mess this up greenhorn." Hanging up before Methi could respond, Bryce took one last drag from his cigarette. He stood up after ending the conversation flicking the cigarette a distance away from him. The man watched as the cigarette floated through the air. To any normal human being the cigarette would just fall to the ground in a short time, but everyone has different perceptions of time. This man had a perception that only few had. Focusing on the cigarette he readied his knife in hand. In a flash, the man disappeared from the area with a small sound of wind flowing. What was left on the street was the cigarette as it was cut into many pieces before it hit the ground. This marked the beginning of the hunt.

 **In Between the Lines End**

The alleyway that the two espers had teleported to was pretty dark. It was a good place to start their escape. Accelerator looked around and sensed no danger, and so he flipped his electrode back off, and leaned against a building's wall to support him in standing.

"Tch, you could have at least teleported my cane with us. Well whatever, I can still limp around without it." Using the wall as a support, Accelerator walked along the alleyway. "So are you coming with me or what?" After a few steps he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. When he turned to face Awaki, he noticed that she had her left hand gripping onto his shirt and her other free hand covering her mouth. She didn't look okay to say the least.

"Ugh… hold on, I'm coming with you, I just feel a little sick." Was the reply that she gave him as she moved her hand down from her mouth to her stomach.

"Well I'm going to leave you behind if you don't walk faster. And don't you dare puke on me! If you do I'll shove it all back down your throat."

"You're so mean… urk… I should be fine I just need a couple deep breaths." She replied, but Accelerator did not give her the chance to get a breather, he continued to walk instead.

"Well if you have enough energy to complain, then you have enough energy to walk, let's go. We need to get to a place where I can charge this." Accelerator motioned towards the electrode switch that was strapped on his neck.

"Ugh, fine. I would ask you to carry me, but seeing as you're crippled that would be insensitive of me now would it? Man you're so useless." Awaki still held onto his shirt as they ventured through the dark alleyway, her other hand rubbing her upset stomach.

Accelerator ignored her last statement as he continued to scan the area to make sure they were not being tailed by the enemy. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just an average alley. A couple of garbage bins lined the walls and a select few had rodents in them. Although he could not feel any hostility he could feel that they were definitely not alone, someone was watching them. Accelerator brainstormed reasons for why they would be targeted. He thought of many possibilities, but couldn't draw a conclusive answer, he would probably have to rely on gathering information from other people. The exit to a street was not too far off but he stopped walking, causing Awaki to bump into him with a short squeal.

"You know you could have warned me that you were going to stop walking you jerk. Ugh I think bumping into you only made my nausea worse… I think I'm going to puke." As she attempted to push down the urge to vomit, Awaki's grip tightened on Accelerator's shirt.

"Hey, could you be more useful and at least support me? I kind of don't have my cane with me since some dumbass forgot to teleport it with us…"Accelerator grabbed the wrist that was holding his shirt, and pulled her closer to him.

"H-hey don't be so forceful! And it's not like I agreed to help you out!" Ignoring her complaints Accelerator wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a make shift crutch. Awaki's cheeks burned from the blush that appeared on her face. She wanted to just jump away from him, but if she did that, Accelerator would probably fall over, pissing him off more. "Who the hell said you could touch me?!"

"Just stop with all the fucking complaining already! Don't make me rip you apart in this dark alleyway. Now make sure I don't fall." After getting yelled at, Awaki wrapped her arm around his waist to give the boy more support to keep him up. She had started to walk but stopped when she noticed that Accelerator stood in place.

"Well aren't we going to move? I would much rather we get out of here as soon as we can. I have a curfew and all." She asked while observing the boy.

"Who the fuck cares about some bullshit curfew, with the way you dress, you look like you're used to working the street corners late into the night. Now hold still." Ignoring Awaki's disapproving frown, Accelerator found a brick near his right foot. _'_ _perfect'_ looking back up, he examined the alleyway's exit. There was something off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Figuring that the darkness in the alleyway gave him enough cover he reached up to his electrode switch and flipped it back on.

He reeled his right foot up behind him, and sent a kick towards the brick. Once he had made contact, he altered the vector of the brick and sent it flying towards the exit at a high speed. Awaki was confused of what was going on, but when she saw that the brick had made contact with something in mid air, her confusion was erased.

"Ow! That fuckin hurt you lil piece shit!" Appearing out of nowhere a man was sprawled over on all fours holding the spot where the brick had hit him, square between the legs; the achilles' heel of men.

"Whoa, nice shot! How did you know that he was there?" Awaki had asked as the two espers walked closer to the fallen man who was still writhing in pain.

"It was just a hunch I had. Stay behind me, it looks like he has a weapon." He let go of Awaki and got ready to fight. The man finally caught his breath and stood up, he brandished a handgun and pointed it straight at Accelerator's head. There was about twelve feet between the two, a distance that was easy to hit a target from. Between deep breaths the man glared at Accelerator as he began to speak.

"Yer goin to pay for that ya lil prick, have any last words before I blast yer fuckin head off?!" Cocking the handgun to get a bullet into the chamber the man aimed for Accelerator's head again.

"Ahhh? Last words? The hell are you talking about? If anything I should be asking you that question." The number one esper retorted as he took a couple of steps forward. A monstrous aura filled the alley way that sent a chill down both Awaki, and the other man's spine. The man began to sweat as he tightened his grip around the gun. The eerie smirk that was on Accelerator's face bothered the man. No sane person could ever make a face like that.

"Stay the fuck where you are! Do you want me to blow yer brains out?!" The man screamed.

"That's a pretty fun idea, maybe you should try it?" Accelerator taunted as he ignored the request to stand still.

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot echoed loudly throughout the alley. The two men looked at each other before one fell down to their knees. The number one esper looked down at the man. An expression of fear and confusion written all over the man's face, but that only enthralled Accelerator.

The boy bent over to pick the guy up. Accelerator wasn't strong physically, but with Vector Control, he was able to pick up the man quite easily. He slammed the man up against the wall to start his interrogation. "Okay you no named bastard, who the fuck sent you?!"

"Urk… You really think… that… I'd tell you?" That response earned the man a quick knee to the stomach. "Oof—Fuck you, do what you want with me, my lips are sealed." The man with ragged breathing glared into the white haired esper's eyes.

"Well if we are going to play this game…" Accelerator pulled a knife out of the pouch that was strapped to the man's left leg, and immediately stabbed the man's left leg.

"OW FUCK! UGH. STOP, IT HURTS!"

"Oh does it? Well it would seem like it doesn't hurt enough for you to speak so…" Accelerator pulled the knife out of the man's leg earning him a painful cry from the man. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? It kind of sucks to use this kind of hunting knife, getting stabbed by it is one thing, but the ridges along the blade make it even more painful to pull out. Here I'll just leave it in your leg." Stabbing a different spot on the leg, the man yelled out more obscenities.

"Please… Just stop it… I can't say anything about it okay? They'll kill me if I open my mouth. I'm just paid to capture that girl behind you." He pointed to Awaki who was standing behind Accelerator. Upon noticing that there was no one else that could apply to, Awaki looked over Accelerator's shoulder and pointed at herself.

"Huh? Who the hell would want me dead?" She asked the man, now interested in the conversation.

"No, they don't want you dead. They want you captured alive… That's all I can say… Anymore and I will be killed." The man tried to plead with his life, but Accelerator slammed the guy against the wall again.

"Well I could kill you too, no problem. I shall grant your death wish and send you to the lowest level of hell!" Accelerator pulled the knife out and jammed his finger into the wound. Awaki's stomach churned at the sight, so she turned around to avoid watching. "You know I have the ability to control all vectors. Right now I have access to your blood stream, now what do you suppose would happen if I were to reverse the flow of your blood back into your beating heart?" A grin plastered on his face, Accelerator looked over at the man who had tears in his eyes.

"Stop… Please… I don't want to die, someone please save me." He begged a bit delirious. Something was off, the man was no longer keeping eye contact with Accelerator, and staring off to the distance towards the roof of the buildings. Not wanting to waste time Accelerator gave the man one final chance.

"I'll give you to the count of three to tell me what I want to know… One…" The boy counted.

"Methi! I know you're watching! You little fuck this is your fault! You lost focus on your spell that I was spotted! Take fucking responsibility!" The other one screamed.

"Two…." Time was running out for the man, but he showed no signs of cooperating. "Three-" Before Accelerator could count to three, the man's facial expression changed. confused, Accelerator looked into the man's eyes. They were devoid of life. The next instant caught him off guard. The man's body had expanded and exploded sending blood and guts everywhere. Luckily for Accelerator he could reflect everything so none of it got on him.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Awaki, on the other hand, had no such skill or luck for the matter. She was covered from head to toe with the man's remnants.

"Well it sucks to be you." Accelerator tried to hold himself back from laughing at the sight. "In any case we didn't get shit from this guy, besides the fact that they want you captured." The boy was irritated due the fact that he got close to no information.

"Well if you didn't go and make the guy explode we probably could have gotten something eventually… Damn I feel so gross… I need a bath like, right now." She looked herself over and hung her head in defeat. "Seriously fuck you for reflecting all of that shit to me."

"Well it's not my fault my auto-reflect pushed it onto you. But there is something that's bothering me…" The girl returned her attention to the boy after giving up on trying to clean herself of the mess.

"What do you mean? You were threatening to kill the guy, didn't even give him a full count to three." Awaki asked as she looked over to the remains of the man who was previously there. Accelerator frowned as he also looked at the scene.

"I didn't do anything to make him explode…" Inspecting the man's remains, Accelerator kicked the man's dethatched arm that was on top of a mechanical looking backpack. "Maybe it had something to do with this?" Upon closer inspection, the mechanical backpack had tubes and needles sticking out of it.

"Are those needles?" Awaki had asked when she got closer to inspect the backpack like thing as well.

"It looks like this guy could have been injected, but we can't rule that as the cause of death so fast. We don't have much evidence to go by." Picking up the mechanical object, Accelerator made his way to the street. "Musujime, let's get out of here, it's not like in the past when there would be people to clean up after our missions. We should lay low for the night. Besides I want to look over this backpack thing. Hopefully it could give us some clues of who's keeping tabs on us."

"Well where do you suggest we go? I'm kind of a walking piece of evidence with all the blood and guts on me… and I don't think that my guardian would ignore the fact that I got home so late, let alone filthy with blood." Awaki crossed her arms, but uncrossed them right away because of the sticky feeling it gave her. "Ew, this is so gross…"

"All you do is complain, at least they don't want you dead. Damn it, you're going to leave bloody footprints everywhere you step, come here." He hoisted the mechanical backpack on his right shoulder, making sure to have the needle side point away from his back. He walked over to Awaki, and picked her up in a princess carry.

"Umm what the hell are you doing? You're going to get blood all over yourself!" She asked quizzically, as she tried not to make eye contact with Accelerator, not needing to hide her blushing cheeks because of the blood all over her.

"I don't want you leaving any traces that we were involved. I'll just use my ability to make sure that none of the blood gets on the ground. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that my hands are be stained with blood…" The boy solemnly added as he began to walk. Awaki had no words to respond to his last statement. She stayed silent, normally words of comfort would be given here, but she didn't even know where to start. She did not know of his past, they weren't in a kind of relationship that would be considered friendship, but the feeling of the boy's slight squeeze of his hands that held her up gave an indication of the pain he felt as he said those words. She just maintained her gaze on the boys face as he walked. The silence between the two was cut short as they turned a corner. "I'm pretty sure that one of the old hideouts is around this area, we could lay low there for now." He stated as he made way towards another alley.

The trip itself probably took a total of five minutes, and after getting into the hideout. Accelerator went straight to the bathroom and placed Awaki into the tub. After washing his hands he took off his blood stained shirt and tossed it into a garbage bag he found in one of the cabinets. the auburn haired girl could feel her face heat up as she would make quick side glances at the boy's shirtless torso. He wasn't overly muscular at all, but he was still surprisingly fit. It was a perfect balance and Awaki could not help but feel other parts of her body heat up from the sight.

' _Oh God, what am I even thinking about?'_ The girl mused as she hugged her legs and buried her face on the top of her knees. _'There are people out to kidnap me, and here I am getting hot and bothered over a jack-ass!'_ More ruffling noises could be heard accompanied by another thing being tossed into the garbage bag. Turning to see what that sound was, the young girl spotted accelerator in nothing but his underwear looking at her.

"So when are you going to take your clothes off as well Musujime?" The nonchalant question threw the young maiden's mind into hyper drive.

"Wait what?! I think we are taking things too fast, I mean I am flattered and all, and it's not like I really mind if it was you or anything, but I need time to prepare myself! And not to mention that I am covered in blood, I need to at least shower!" Her mind went from zero to a hundred miles per hour in a matter of seconds. Accelerator did not understand what she meant, nor did he want to waste time trying to make heads or tails from her outburst.

"I have no friggin' clue of what you are talking about but I need you to toss your dirtied clothes in this bag before I take it and burn the evidence. I also found some spare clothes for you. Take your time, I will be inspecting the back pack we picked up from earlier." Setting the clothes and towel within Awaki's reach, Accelerator put on some of the spare clothes and made his way back to the main living room of the hideout. Awaki mentally slapped herself for making a fool of herself.

" _Way to mess that one up big time Awaki. Stupid!"_ She sighed as she undressed and tossed the clothes into the bag as she was instructed.

In the other room, Accelerator sat in front of the back pack and started examining it. Being careful not to accidentally prick himself with the needles.

"Well since there are no labels or anything that indicates the company that made this…" Accelerator ripped up the mechanical backpack until he got to the core of it that contained a hard drive. Dethatching it from the electronic board he figured he could at least see what the backpack was used for by accessing the files on it. He smashed the rest of the back pack up and tossed it's remains in the trash. "All I have to go by is the name Methi... The guy was practically screaming his name before he died." Musing over the topic some more Accelerator decided to kick up his feet on the coffee table as he sat in the couch. "So that means that there was at least another person near the area, but what's even more concerning is the what that guy was invisible. There are some espers that can sort of blend in to their surroundings kind of like chameleons, but completely going invisible and cutting off the presence is something I am not familiar with." The boy brought his hand up to the device on his neck. With no way to charge the electrode, he decided it was time to at least write instructions for his former team member, in case he isn't able to communicate properly with it being offline. "Well I guess we will just have to think more on this tomorrow. I'm sure that they will not send any more attacks tonight since they just lost a member. If they had a really big organization they would have had no qualms in sending many people to their deaths. But it hasn't happened yet, so they must have a somewhat small group in this operation."

Musujime Awaki eventually emerged from the bathroom and spotted Accelerator sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She still felt a little awkward being in his presence after her earlier outbursts, and it didn't help that all she wore was an over sized shirt and panties underneath. Nothing but thoughts of how she wished her shirt was longer kept running through her head. Despite her inner turmoil, they needed to discuss, what to do next.

"So what do I do now? Do I just stay in hiding?" She asked as she took a seat across from the boy. She noticed the boy bring his sights on her legs and slowly raised it up to meet her gaze. She immediately got up and walked over to sit next to Accelerator out of embarrassment of his gazes. She felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Whether or not the boy was doing so was not the main issue. After noticing his quizzical expression of her action Awaki decided to explain herself. "Sorry, I just kind of feel awkward sitting across from you dressed like this."

"So you mean to tell me that the only time it's okay to look at you is when you wear your normal exhibitionist get-up? Normally you would be teasing me right now." The boy asked seemingly a little disinterested, which made the girls heart ache a little. They were getting off topic, but Awaki kept going with this topic anyways.

"Well, to be honest it's a little more complicated than that. I don't know I guess I've just been feeling weird recently." She responded as she averted her gaze away from the boy who was making her feel this way in the first place.

"Well I apologize. I shouldn't have looked, though to be fair you can't really blame me. I think a lot of people would turn their heads if you came out of a bath with just a long t-shirt on and with your hair down."

"What, are you going to make another prostitute reference again, you asshole?" The girl asked a little upset. Accelerator looked at her and thought for a bit before responding.

"Well no, I was going more along the lines of it's kind of hard not to look when you are so alluring. Your hair looks nice when it's down by the way." Still keeping a disinterested expression Accelerator turned away, but Awaki was able to catch a slight blush on his face. The same could be said for the young maiden, her cheeks started to flare up of embarrassment.

"Ugh I don't understand you! How can you say that! You usually just harass me and make me feel like shit, but with all the things that happened today I can't just get you!" Getting off of the couch to stand in front of the boy, Awaki had began to vent out her frustrations. "If anything has been weighing on my mind, it's the fact that I don't even know how to act around you anymore! Do I treat you like I used to back when we were still in GROUP? Do I treat you like a friend? Last time I checked we weren't close enough to be friends! I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore it's so frustrating!" She sat on the coffee table that was in front of the sofa and brought her legs up to rest her head on her knees as she closed her eyes. "And to top it off I have random bastards trying to kidnap me , and I have no idea why or what they would even do to me. Everything is just scary and confusing, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do from here."

As the boy watched her, he decided then and there that he could not just leave her alone. In some ways he was already involved in this mess, he may as well finish it. Hearing the girl rant, also made him realize that he also was not really acting like his usual self. She did bring up a point, they barely spoke to each other even while they were in GROUP, and the only time they did talk was always an argument. He couldn't really say that they were friends, in fact Accelerator does not even know what it means or feels to be friends with someone. People do say it should come naturally, but what is considered natural? He's lived his whole life as an experiment, and after that his life transitioned into the underworld. _Normal_ was kind of a hard concept to grasp in this situation. Either way, the silence between the two was not uncomfortable, but he could not just leave things the way they are.

"First thing tomorrow we need to go to my apartment and get this thing on my neck charged. After that we need to ask an acquaintance of mine to examine the contents of this hard drive. Then we can decide what to do from there." Accelerator stated, which caused Awaki to raise her head in confusion.

"We? What do you mean by that?" She asked a little unsure, yet a little hopeful.

"Well can't leave a useless piece of shit like you alone in this situation now can I? Who else would I argue with if you get kidnapped?" He responded while sporting a smirk on his face. Awaki giggled at his response.

"Well there you go again being a jackass. But I guess that's the way it should be huh? I suppose I was just over thinking things!" She returned a smile to the boy.

' _This is how things should be. Seeing her down rather than her usual over-confident and smug attitude_ _is not right. She has the right to live a normal life, and those bastards that are after her are not going to take that right away from her.'_ With those thoughts in mind, the boy got up and handed the girl a piece of paper with an address on it

"This is the address of where I live. I'm pretty sure that the battery on this electrode will be out by the morning. I am going to have to rely on you to get us there with your ability." Walking towards the bathroom to take a bath he could hear the girl call out to him.

"Why are you helping me Accelerator?" She asked as the boy stood there thinking of how to respond to her. It didn't take long until he turned to face her.

"Well I can't just leave a friend of mine who is in need right?" Just like earlier that day, Accelerator donned a small smile that made Awaki's heart skip a beat.

' _Ugh, damn it there it is again! Just a smile from him and my heart starts racing! It's almost as if—'_ Her mind stopped. She was shocked, if what she was thinking was true, then that would explain a lot of the emotions she has been feeling the past few hours. _'Does that mean that I like Accelerator?!'_ She internally screamed as her face turned a crimson hue. _'Well… I guess I wouldn't be opposed to the idea?'_

"Well that's one of the reasons anyways, I suppose you can also think of it as payment for the nice view you gave me sitting on that coffee table. Now if you will excuse me I need to take a bath then go to sleep, I suggest you get some rest as well. Don't girls usually need their beauty sleep or something?" He closed the bathroom door not waiting for her response. Awaki just there in silence as she tried to process what the boy had just said.

"The View?" Looking down the girl remembered that she was only wearing a long T-shirt and having her legs up during her rant gave a perfect view of what the shirt was innocently trying to hide originally. She was thankful that she had at least decided to wear her underwear, but even that doesn't really help the matter out all that much. "Damn it Accelerator! Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Fuming and embarrassed, Awaki stormed into the only bedroom and slammed the door locking it behind her.

Accelerator heard her outburst as he was filing up the bath, normally he would have said something as a retort, but it was getting late. He also felt that it was not his responsibility to give her notice of her accidental private show, so in a way it was kind of therapeutic moment after a stressed induced night. He thought back to that imagery. Awaki's long silky legs as she sat across from him, to the part where she sat on the coffee table in front of him. The perfect view that showed her womanly assets, covered by a light blue piece of fabric that hugged snugly to her waist and bottom. His thoughts ended once he noticed that the bath was almost ready. After feeling the water and it's warmth, the boy decided to drain it all and remake the bath.

"Well I think it would be best to take a cold bath tonight." Speaking to no one in particular he decided to take a cold bath to help calm down his body. There was a spot in particular between his legs that had been ignoring his pleas to calm down. "Well, I am a guy after all…"

After taking a quick bath, Accelerator put on spare clothes he found and walked back into the main room. He looked over to the room that Awaki had stormed into and concluded that she was done for the night. That was when the boy realized something.

"Hold on… There were more than enough extra clothes for her to wear. Why the hell did she just wear a Shirt?" Accelerator's mind shot back to the imagery of the girl earlier, but immediately stopped himself. "No, I shouldn't be thinking about it too much right now. She is just a natural exhibitionist, that's all there is to it, no special meaning or anything behind it. Now I should just go to sleep." The boy laid down on the couch and tried to go to sleep. "Even monsters have hearts I suppose." He stated before closing his eyes.

Despite his earlier protests to not think about it, Academy City's rank one esper ended up thinking about his companion again that night.

 **Chapter 2 End**

Well there you have it, chapter two is finally out! I apologize greatly for taking so long to update, but I have been swamped with work and with going to Fanime Con here in San Jose California during Memorial Day Weekend.

I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story, I hope you enjoy it! I feel like this chapter could have been written with much better flow, but I promise to step up my game for the next chapter (which is scheduled to release by next weekend to make up for the time I took to update!)

If you would all find time to shoot me a review if you can that would be awesome! Flames are accepted as well! Do not be shy, it's 2016 and I suck at writing! I just need as much input since this is the first story I am taking on, any words to help me improve would be totes appreciated!


End file.
